


Ranch Dressing Ruins Everything

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Riding, Spanking, Teasing, dd/lg I guess, girl on top, i never know how to tag these things, male receiving, more tags later if I think of any, public indecency kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Reader and Tyler decide to try out some new kinks, teasing ensues, punishment follows





	Ranch Dressing Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely teamiplier-tothemoon-and back on Tumblr
> 
> I had so much fun writing this!! Thank you for being patient, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Any questions on my commission prices/lengths? Message me on tumblr @post-stripper-anon or email me at itsripleyguys@gmail.com

Traveling around the country for a tour could be pretty nice, when you were able to stay in nice places. The sun peeked through the curtains and warmed the entire room up, causing the couple in bed to begin to stir. 

“Mmmm, good morning baby,” came the sleepy rumble from the man. 

“Morning to you too, big guy.”

Tyler yawned and stretched, his arms raising above his head to then wrap around her shoulders to pull her into his chest, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. She yawned and kissed his chest gently before squirming out of his arms, slipping into his discarded dress shirt from the night before, and then walking over to the little kitchenette to start a pot of coffee. 

“Someone's got a one track mind,” Tyler teased from the bed, propping himself up on one arm to watch her. 

“I'm mean before I have coffee,” she retorted, turning her head to make a comical looking snarling face at him. He laughed loudly, the sound raucous and bouncing off the walls. 

The machine gurgled and soon enough there was steaming hot coffee in the pot. She poured two hearty mugs and pranced back to the bed, where she then sat cross legged beside him. He accepted the mug she handed him, but not before leaning up to kiss her softly, one of his big hands cupping her cheek. 

“Last night was….fun. I liked it more than I thought I would. You're okay to try more things like that, right?” 

His voice held a touch of something anxious and maybe a little something shy. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she murmured, her eyes twinkling as her lips pressed against the edge of the mug, smothering her delighted grin as he let his head drop on a stifled moan. 

“You're incorrigible, baby,” he muttered, mock sullenly as he sipped at his coffee. He'd given up on lounging around in the bed like some Roman god, and was sitting up next to her now, their knees meeting as their hands trailed softly over each other's skin. 

She shrugged with a smirk and sipped at her coffee, wincing when she burnt her tongue. 

Karma, or something like that, she supposed.

When she sat her mug down, she reached forward to stroke through his tangled curls. 

“Kiss me?” 

He grinned at her and set his mug down before surging forward and cupping her face in his hand, tipping her back onto the bed so that he could prop himself up over her. It was a slow, intimate embrace, and she could taste the slightly burnt hotel coffee on his tongue as it glided over hers. 

He sighed when she nibbled at his thin lower lip and sucked at the tip of her tongue for a second. Her gasp was shuddering and slow when his hands tangled in her hair and everything became just that much more passionate. She moaned out his name and he groaned into her mouth softly. 

Tyler shifted so that his hips were pressed against hers, hardening cock pressed right up against where she wanted him to be. 

“Tyler, fuck...Daddy..” she whimpered when he rolled his hips against her, his cock rubbing right against her clit. He groaned out as a heady rush of arousal spiked and twisted in his belly. 

“Fuck, good girl,” he gasped, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself to give his cock a good, hard stroke. 

She sighed out when she realized what he was doing, her eyes hazy as she watched the pleasure twist on his face. Her hand went to his shoulder and she pushed lightly. Tyler rolled off of her quickly, a questioning look on his face, until she shifted on top of him to wiggle between his thighs. 

“Baaaabyyy,” he gasped, as she nuzzled at his inner thighs kissing the soft flesh and grinning at the way his muscles quivered under her touch. “Baby, are you gonna suck Daddy’s cock? Hmmm?” 

She only grinned against his skin and took a long, slow lick up his heavy balls, relishing in the musky scent that was just all him. Tyler's body stiffened and he let out a punched out gasp when her tongue continued up to his shaft, where she pressed the flat of it against the thick vein on the underside. 

He was hung, and she was always amazed at the fact that he even fit inside her sometimes. Tyler’s cock was almost as thick as her wrist and he was long too, easily bigger than any of her other partners. The thick, strong pulse through the vein proved how aroused he really was, and he let out a choked moan when she popped the head of him into her mouth. 

He was already leaking pre and she moaned around him at the musky, salty taste on her tongue. She darted her tongue under the head of his cock, fluttering it over the little bundle of nerves there. 

Tyler whined at that, and his hips bucked up. 

“Good girl, fuck, yeeaahhh, that's such a good girl, right there, right there. Such a good girl for Daddy,” he groaned out his litany as she bobbed her head slowly, her eyes fluttering shut at the praise as she really found her pace. 

Her saliva leaked down his shaft and she used her other hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Her other hand shifted so that she could fondle his balls, rolling them and stroking over the puckered seam with her thumb. 

“Oh, god you're so good at this baby girl, you're so good for me, fuck,” Tyler growled out, his hands tangling into her hair again, not pulling or forcing her anywhere, just holding it, stroking the strands between his fingers. 

She groaned around him and shifted forward, taking another inch or so down, and he went stiff as a board. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy’s good little girl,” he groaned, one of his hands flying back up to fist in his own hair. “God, yes, baby.”

She smirked against him, bobbing down deep one last time before she popped off of him. 

He whined and went to sit up and grab for her, but she dodged his hands and got out of the bed. 

“I think I'm gonna go get a shower,” she said, eyes twinkling mischievously as she pranced quickly into the bathroom before he could get up to catch her. 

“You're a fucking tease, babe!” He shouted, through the door as he sat up glancing down at his twitching erection with a bemused shake of his head. 

*****

A few hours later, after both were showered and had eaten breakfast, they were meant to meet up with the rest of the gang for a meet and greet in the park nearby their hotel. It was a tricky maneuver to get out of their room and on the street without notice with Mark and Ethan next to them. 

Especially when they all decided to wear those stupidly tight leather pants and metallic shirts. 

She trailed slightly behind Tyler, not because she wanted to check out his firm, shapely ass or anything.

Nope. 

Definitely not. 

But since she was back there, why not sneak a peek?

Or twelve? 

Regardless, they had to fake out a couple fans that had been waiting around the elevators for them to leave their room, which made her shudder a little bit. Thankfully there was a back exit that they were all able to sneak out of. 

She and Tyler had decided far before the tour that they wanted to keep their relationship on the downlow. He was a very private man, and she liked her privacy as well. Now, most of his fans knew that they were together, but they didn't want to answer any excessive questions. Fans typically thought that they had a right to know everything about their lives, and that was so untrue. 

So it came as a shock to her when he fell back and slipped his hand into hers. She welcomed it with a smile, and fell into pace with him. 

“You look lovely today, babe.” He murmured, gesturing to what she wore. It was a simple outfit really, something that suited her body shape well, and was comfortable to join in on the antics that were very likely to happen at this meet and greet. 

“You don't look so shabby yourself. Leather and silver are good on you.” She said back quietly, winking at him slyly. “Your ass looks fantastic.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmmmhm. Firm.” She giggled out when he rolled his eyes at her. 

“My eyes are up here, y’know?” He scoffed, mock offended. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She murmured softly, grinning at his shocked face. 

She'd never called him that in public and he didn't know how to feel about it. 

Well, he did, but his body’s instinctive reaction was not appropriate at all. He grumbled at her and watched as she bounced forward to talk to the others. He watched her hips sway away from him and instantly wished that they were back in bed rolling around together. It was hypnotic, in a way, and it made his half hard cock twitch. 

She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly what he was doing. Tyler groaned inwardly when they turned the corner and the park was right up the block. He had to think of something horrible. Grandparents in Speedos. His high school History teacher. The smell of ranch. 

That one actually made him gag a bit, and thankfully his rising erection settled down. 

He could always count on ranch dressing to ruin everything. 

He shuddered one last time and jogged to catch up with the others. 

*****

The beginning of the event actually went smoothly. They had a decent sized group of people that showed up, and they were playing all kinds of games and they were currently playing Pictionary. Somewhere along the line it became adult Pictionary, and everyone was losing their shit over some of the things that Mark was guessing. 

Tyler had the job of holding the gigantic whiteboard, seeing as he was the tallest and biggest of the group. He had his eye on her the whole time, though, watching in adoration as she interacted with the fans that were talking to her. And then all of a sudden, she was rushing over to him. 

“We’ve for a REALLY good one, it'll take him forever to get it right!” she exclaimed, ducking under the board and standing behind him, pulling the board down to where it was covering his hips and all the way down to his knees. The guy that had stepped up to draw on the board grinned and nodded at her. 

“Okay, hold on!” She said to him with a grin. 

The whole exchange was confusing to Tyler, until he felt her hands at his hips. 

Well. 

One of her hands. 

The other hand had snaked forward and gave him a solid grope, the ball of her hand rubbing right over where the head of his cock was. 

His jaw clenched and he fought to keep the Stoneface. 

She was treading dangerous waters. 

He instantly began solidifying in his tight leather pants, and as soon as she squeezed him a second time, she pulled her hand away, then placing it on his hip. 

“His waist is about THIS size.” 

The interaction was only a second, honestly, so not suspicious at all really but god did he want to pin her against the tree by her throat and make her cum on his thigh. 

Good god was she in for it when they got home. 

Even the thought of ranch dressing wasn't going to quell this erection. 

He thanked whatever god there was that he was holding this whiteboard in front of him. He watched as she danced away, swaying her hips in that way that she knew he loved. 

Dirty little fucking minx. 

He was already so deep into plotting his revenge that he didn't notice what the guy in front of him was drawing on the whiteboard. 

Ethan was giggling as Mark tried desperately to guess what was being drawn. 

It was supposed to be Tyler in a Speedo, and it was quite artistic, if he would have had half a mind to look down. Mark kept guessing swim trunks or Speedo, but not specifically Tyler in a Speedo. 

That wasn't the end of it, either. 

She was dropping sly comments whenever he was by himself or casual touches that held so much more weight than they appeared. He had shifted the whiteboard down to hide his erection, which was now throbbing and aching in his pants. 

Fuck these leather pants. 

Fuck this challenge. 

Wait no, maybe don't fuck this challenge, because now Mark was calling an end to it and now he didn't have anything to his his erection.

Tyler was slightly panicked until she pranced over and reached up to drape her arms around his shoulders and hug him. 

“You're being so bad, oh my god,” he muttered in her ear, wanting nothing more than to grind his hard cock into her hip, “What's gotten into you today?” 

“I dunno, but I know what's getting into me tonight… _Daddy.”_ she murmured back, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

He let out a low, deep growl as she turned so that her back was pressed against his front. 

And her ass was pressed right up against his cock. 

He followed along with her and put his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her head. If anything it would make for some adorable fan pictures and edits. 

That movement was a bad decision on his part, because now all he could smell was her, and good lord did she smell so good. He could feel his cock twitch and a little splurt of pre leaking out of it. 

She beckoned for him to lean down and she turned her head to whisper in his ear. 

“I'm not pushing you too far, right? I wasn't sure how we were going to do this whole thing and I researched a little and I thought this might be fun or something but I probably should have told you beforehand and-” 

“Relax, little girl, Daddy’s already got a plan for you tonight.” 

She sighed out a long shuddering breath when she heard that and nodded. He grinned when he realized that he'd quelled her teasing. For the moment. 

*******

The meet and greet went on for about another hour, giving time for the guys to film enough for a couple more videos. 

When Tyler grabbed her hand to pull her ahead of the group, he was positive that Mark and Ethan knew what was going on, if their loud comments and innuendos meant anything. 

Their hotel was only a few blocks away, thankfully. They got there far before the others, who had stopped at a bakery to peruse the treats there. When he pulled her into the empty elevator, he pushed her up against the wall as soon as the doors shut. His knee slotted between her legs and his hands held her arms above her head. 

His lips went to her ear and she instinctively dropped her head to one side as he growled into it. 

“Daddy’s going to show you what happens when bad little girls decide to tease.” He snarled, voice deep and low in her ear. 

The moment was over as quickly as it started, as an elderly couple got into the elevator. He pulled her in front of him to hide his once more rising erection. Thankfully, their floor was the next one up and he could just walk behind her without drawing too much notice to the bulge in his pants. 

When he got her into the hotel room, the dynamic had totally changed. 

Tyler stripped out of his shirt and once again she had a moment of dumbfoundedness where she couldn't do much more but watch his body ripple as he pulled that stupid shirt over his head. His muscles were so enticing and she could have probably drooled at the sight. 

Fucking perfect Roman god. 

He gazed at her, long and contemplative before he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, his long legs spread wide. 

“Come on, baby, I want you to get between my legs and I want you to continue what you started this morning, do you understand?” His voice was a low rumble, not something she heard from him often. 

She nodded, but that wasn't enough confirmation for him. 

“Let me hear you, baby.” He said, raising one eyebrow as he folded his glasses on the table next to him. His eyes were hooded heavily and his pupils were so blown out. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Yes, who?” 

“Yes...Daddy.”

The long groan and drop of the head was so worth it. He was so fucking gorgeous. 

She crossed the room and lightly dropped to her knees in front of him. His pants still looked painted onto those gorgeous, long, thick thighs of his. Her hands fumbled with the button of them and then she slid the zipper down slowly. 

“Take your top off first, I want to see you,” he sighed when she ran her fingers over his bulge. 

She hurried to oblige, and soon enough she was topless. She settled onto her knees and leaned in one more time to pull his thick, long erection out of his pants. 

Her core clenched and she gasped when she realized that he'd been going commando all day. 

“Oh, fuck, you're just as bad as me.” She groaned, her hand wrapping around his base and pulling it out, being very careful to not scrape him up by the zipper. 

She remembered the first and only time she'd accidentally done that and winced to herself at the memory. 

Her hand stroked the base and she leaned in, her breath ghosting over the head for a second. She let her tongue drag over his head and she sighed at his taste and scent, musky and manly. Her tongue fluttered under the head of his cock until he sat up and stroked her cheek softly before leaning down, his face nearing hers as much as it could in that position. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she tipped her head back so that she could lean in for a slow, dirty kiss, which is what she expected. 

That is not what she got. 

He reached down and snatched her nipple harshly between his thumb and forefinger, grabbing roughly and pulling. She whimpered out, her eyes fluttering as she leaned in, her mouth open and tongue ready for a sweet kiss to soothe the pain. 

She didn't get that either. 

“I didn't ask you to tease me, baby girl. Get my cock nice and sloppy wet, and if you do well with that, maybe I'll let you ride me.” 

She whined when he let her breast go, and she almost immediately got her mouth around his cock. 

He was so big and girthy that she stayed at the tip for a moment, because if she didn't, she'd be gagging the whole time. Her gag reflex wasn't the worst, but she didn't think anyone would be able to take Tyler’s fucking monster cock all the way down their throat. She groaned and sighed at the way he tasted, especially when she tasted the thin, leaking pre that was coming from his slit. 

She dug her tongue into it gently, her core clenching again when she heard him moan from the treatment he was getting. 

“Good girl, mmmm, feels so good. I love the way you take my cock.” He sighed out, hand stroking through her hair. “Look at this, you are good for something aside from being a fucking tease.” 

She furrowed her brow and sharply tapped his hip three times; their universal signal for something being too far past their comfort zone. She was good at other things, and they both knew it, so degradation like that would have to be discussed further at a later date. 

“Shit, okay babe, I'm sorry,” he mumbled, gasping sharply at the end when she took more of his cock in her mouth. She lost herself in the pace she set, long and slow and what had to be luxurious for him. She let herself gag on it a little bit, and he thrusted up a bit at that, which made her pull back and cough a little bit. She used her saliva to stroke him while she caught her breath for a second and then dove right back in after clearing her throat a few times. 

He moaned and stroked through her hair a few times, letting her continue on for a few more minutes before she felt him swell up in her mouth a little bit. He pushed her away softly and wrapped his hand around his base tightly, staving off his orgasm. She panted softly on her knees, and waited for his next direction. 

“Take...mmmh fuck..get out of those pants and get up here, baby girl,” he panted. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed out, feeling the slickness between her thighs as she wriggled out of the tight, stretchy athletic pants that she'd been wearing. He groaned when he saw her entire body bare of any clothing. 

“Get up here, baby girl, lay over Daddy’s lap. You didn't think you were getting out of this without an actual punishment, did you?” He said, shifting so that he was seated further back in the bed. His knees were shoulder length apart and she threaded over to him carefully. 

“I didn't say to take your time, little one, get over here,” he growled, taking her wrist once she'd gotten close enough and then tugging her until she fell over his lap with a startled cry. He manhandled her into the position that he wanted her, and used one big palm to rub all the way from the knob on the back of her neck, down to the base of her spine, torturously slow, and then down to palm over her ass. He took one hand to each side and grabbed in, fingers digging into the skin there and spreading her wide. 

She whimpered when she felt his nails dig in as he seemed to be examining her, whining in embarrassment as she wriggled in protest. 

That was where the first smack came from. 

He lifted one hand, the other still grabbing onto where it was, and let it smack down onto her ass. She cried out at the sharp sting and her back instinctively arched, putting her ass further up in the air to give him a better angle. 

“You get ten, baby girl, and I want to hear you every single time. You don't have to count, but I want to hear that delicious sound you make every time my hand comes down on this beautiful ass of yours, d’you understand?” His voice was gravelly and low, and she found herself nodding before hurriedly opening her mouth. 

“Yes, Daddy, I understand.” 

“Good girl, that was the first one. I'm going to start on the rest now, are you ready?” 

“Yes, Sir, I'm ready,” she breathed out as his rough palm circled over the reddening cheek. 

“Good girl.” He mumbled, raising his hand and bringing it down again, this time on the other side. 

He did six more after that, alternating each side and she cried and moaned and whined at every single one. His fingers traced over the red marks on either side, and she could feel his cock throbbing against her hip. 

“Baby, can I get your thighs? Is that okay, or too much?” He asked, his voice rough as he felt himself twitching against her soft, hot skin. 

“That's...mmmmmh...that's fine, thank you Daddy,” she murmured, her voice slightly hazy. 

His heart swelled and wow, that was a strange thing to get emotional over but he just went with it. 

Both of his palms stroked over the soft skin of her thighs, right where her ass curved up, and he traced his fingers over them, watching as the muscles jumped at the slight tickle. 

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

He wasn't easy on those last two, and she let out a choked sob on the very last one, her entire body tensing up. He rubbed over the offending marks soothingly and murmured words of appreciation and encouragement to her. 

“Fucking gorgeous. So gorgeous for Daddy, aren't you. So beautiful. Such a good girl for me. Come here, my love, let me stretch you out before you ride me, okay?”

She practically scrambled off of his lap, her punishment somehow reviving her energy, barely giving him time to shuck his own pants off before she kissed him long and deep. He moaned softly when she sucked at the tip of his tongue as his hand slid down her front, fingers parting her slick folds so that he could get one thick, long finger inside her to start her off with. His palm grazed over her clit every few thrusts in and he drank in every tiny breathless moan that she let out. 

In moments, he had her as stretched out as she could be for what he had in store for her. He reached over to grab the small bottle of lube on the nightstand and uncapped it, slicking himself up and then recoating his fingers to slide over her hole. He held himself at the base and shifted her so that she could begin to slide down at her own pace. 

He knew that he was above average size, and that this had to be at least slightly difficult for her, but god did she take him so good. 

It was a slow descent, she had to stop and rest her head on his chest a few times, panting and gasping as he filled her up so completely. When she sank down completely on him with a long, shuddering whine, her nails dug into his chest and she whimpered at the fullness she felt. Her entire body was quivering and her eyes opened to blearily gaze into his. 

Tyler's vivid blue eyes were almost completely blown out, the black of his pupils eclipsing the color. He watched as she tossed her head back and bit down on her lower lip. 

“Mmmm….’m so full, Daddy, your cock is so big, I swear I can feel it all the way up here,” she gasped, pressing over a spot on her lower belly, her core clenching around him as she spoke. He let out a long growling moan and felt himself twitch inside her. 

His hips thrusted up on their own accord and he sighed out when he reached down to feel how wet she was for him. The combination of the lube and her own wetness was so slick and he rubbed through it long enough to gather some on his fingers and drag it to her clit, making her buck on top of him. 

“I don't think either of us is going to last long, little girl, don't worry about it one bit, just want you to ride Daddy’s big fat cock real slow, okay? However you can handle it, you set the pace and I'll help you. I know it's a lot and I know you feel full, that's why I'm here to help you.” He was aware that he was babbling a bit but he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much; the only thing he cared about was the desperate nod she gave him as she planted her hands on his chest, raising her hips up shakily and then lowering them back down. 

The first few strokes were out of sync and slow, but soon enough she set a pace for herself and his hands took her hips so that he could keep her in the same rhythm.

That is until her arms wobbled and she fell forward onto his chest, only support by her elbows. 

“ ‘s too much, need you to take over, Daddy, please, Tyler, p-please.” She whimpered, hips stuttering a bit as he groaned. She was so sweet when she was overstimulated like this, so who was he to deny her. 

“That my good girl, always so...so sweet to her Daddy,” he choked out, feeling her tighten up around him as he began to thrust up into her. 

He knew he wasn't going to last long, and with the way she was clenching up around him, she wasn't going to last either. 

He thrusted deep and slow into her, not breaking eye contact as one hand reached up to stroke her cheek gently with his thumb. 

A few thrusts in and he was already throbbing inside of her, she dug her nails into his chest and wailed as her hips ground down instinctively, searching for something to grind her clit on. Thankfully in this position she could rub on his lower belly and that was just the right amount of stimulation. 

She shook like a leaf over him, and they both rose right up to the edge like that, thrusting and grinding. 

“Baby girl, I'm not gonna last much longer,” Tyler panted, “Are you gonna cum with me? Gonna cum with Daddy?” 

She whimpered out a soft “yes” and her eyes fluttered shut on one particularly hard thrust. 

“Look at me baby, c’mon, I want to see those beautiful eyes while you cum, okay?” 

She nodded and fixed her eyes on his, even as her mouth slackened and she gasped with every thrust. 

The softly uttered “please” that came out of her mouth was what set him over the edge, and his thumbs dug into her hips as he slammed up one last time, spilling his load deep inside her. As his head fell back, eyes desperately fixed on hers as he rubbed her clit furiously, doing everything he could to make her cum, and god did she cum. 

She let go with a wail and finally collapsed forward, her body shaking over top of his, both of them panting from the exertion. 

“God, you're such a good girl,” he murmured softly, stroking gently down her back, watching as she quivered over him. He didn't pull out of her quite yet, relishing in the way that they were both coming down from their highs together. 

“Was that good for you?” She murmured a few minutes later, yawning softly as her hazy eyes met his. 

“Yeah baby, it sure was. I wasn't too rough or anything, was I?” 

She shook her head softly and smiled as she rested her face on his broad chest, kissing the soft, warm skin there. 

“Gonna lay here for a few minutes and then I'm going to get you some nice cold water, and a snack and after that we can try to squeeze in the shower together? Okay?” He murmured, his eyes heavy as he looked down at her. 

She had already dozed off on his chest, breath coming out soft and hot on his skin. He smiled and pulled the thin top sheet over their bodies and let his eyes slide shut too, both of them snoozing together in their warm, loving embrace.


End file.
